Relisation
by anime sci-fi chick book lover
Summary: lilys parents have just past away. she finds that she and a certain marauder go way back. spending the summer with the marauders, petunia and only one mum will be unforgetable. p.s this is my first hp fic.


o.k. I'll share a secret with you. This story comes from a dream I had one night. And I decided to make it into a story. So here it is. It will be called unknown until I can find a suitable title. So if you know please shout out. If I put some wrong info in just tell me.

----- That is my thoughts

(This) that is just explanations

I don't like Pettigrew so if ya want I will kill him off. ---Please if so give me a suggestion of how the bastard… I mean asshole… no I mean _person_ should die

_Please and thank-you. I appreciate your suggestion and please review._

**James POV**

'I hate you James Potter. I thought Lupin was bad, I thought Pettigrew. Hell Black is nothing compared to you. You asked me out everyday for the past seven years.

'But today you have gone too far you come here. My parent's funeral. And you have the audacity to come and ask me out. When in a few minutes I have to get up in that room telling them that seven years ago I got a letter saying I got into a school of magic saying I am witch and the only reason that my parents are dead is because a maniac of a wizard decided that mud bloods aren't worth anything and that because I am a witch and that all of my ancestors weren't my family and I aren't and weren't living.

'Because of YOUR world MY parents are dead. Because of YOU I got on MALFOY'S bad side. YOU got ME on MALFOYS bad side. MALFOY the one person Voldemort isn't going to fry any time soon. So in actuality it's you and your people's world. If you ever come near me in this next year so help me you will never be able to have children.'

Miss Lily Evans your average girl. Pretty, smart and kind. But unfortunately, in her mind, a witch. A mud blood to some. Meaning dirty blood. Not fit to be a witch. And the infatuation of James Potter.

The man is one James Potter and also your average boy. Cute, smart and a trouble maker. And also a wizard. He unlike Lily is a pure blood. Meaning his entire family have been witches and wizards. His best friend Sirius Black is also a pure blood and a trouble maker. Remus Lupin, his other best friend is in between he is a half-blood. One parent is witch/wizard and the other a muggle (non-magic person). Lastly Peter Pettigrew. Also a half-blood—and a bastard—. These four make up the bane of Lily Evans existence. They are the marauders. The mischief makes of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily walked off into the Church and I followed her in. I felt so furious. So as not to make a huge scene I stood at the back of the church. Lily walked to the podium. She looked nervous. She stopped and started until she looked at the caskets and her sister, petunia, then she started more confident.

'Hello' she started 'My name is Lily and along with my sister Petunia I was their daughter. I didn't know my parents as much as I should have and I admire my sister because she did. I am the youngest and I also go to a boarding school for more than a term at a time.

'I wish I knew what they were like and what they thought about a special person in my life and I wish that they were here to go to petunias wedding and when I think of the wedding I think of never having dad give us away and mum never worrying about our first kids.

'Then I think dad will never give me the third degree when I stay out all night. And how petunia and I will never have midnight slumber parties with mum when dads out of town. Then I remember the time when we stayed in mum's bedroom for three days pigging out on pizza and coke and waited until dad came home.

'I miss being able to hear mum yell at me because I was so stressed out. And I miss when dad would come home and we would have a game of fat cat. But I also got angry because petunia would always win.

'I miss waking up and smelling dad's world famous pancakes. And mums mango and apple juice. I miss hearing mum and petunia having hissy fits about the wedding and whether or not I would be in it. Mum would yell saying I was her sister and petunia would yell saying that she didn't want me in the wedding. And she would be right. I don't deserve to be in her wedding if I am never around to help.

'I went to school last term to find my friends crying. You see people at my school and they're families get hurt. They die and so do they're families. But they're education is the best. The man who does these murders is an ex student. He felt that some people weren't fit to go to the school. He felt that people should be excluded.

'I went year after year with this knowledge and every year I put my family in danger. I feel responsible for my parent's deaths. If not by killing them myself but by not heeding a warning an acquaintance of mine gave me.

'Mum, dad I speak for all of us when I say we will all miss you. I would like us all to pray now.

'Holy Father please keep our friends and family safe while they are in your arms and help those who still live to keep living without those who we love and cherish. Please help those who have wronged a love one to see that life is not eternal and apologize. Please help us to keep them in our hearts and memories. In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.'

Lily stepped down and I saw her crying. It hurt me to see her crying. I saw a man walk up to her and they exchanged words. The man turned around and it was professor Dumbledore. He pointed to me and turned around again. I saw lily's face falter from the dirty look she was giving me.

Dumbledore walked away and a few more people came up to her. Her face turned into a smile and my heart lifted. Dumbledore walked up to me.

'Mr. Potter. I see that you are still trying to get her heart.' I couldn't do anything but nod 'may I suggest that you try and become her friend.' He continued. 'She might stop hating you this year. I have come pay my respect to William and Lillianna. They were close friends of mine. And to inform Miss Evans that her sister is also a witch. It's just that Lily got into Hogwarts and Petunia got into Durmstrang. A friend of yours I was sure.'

'Yes sir Lillianna and my mother were friends but after Voldemort sir, they stopped talking they thought if Lily and Petunia didn't show magic soon they would be safe. But Lily and Petunia were more gifted then they knew. That's why Mum is down here talking to Petunia.'

'Oh and Mr. Potter. Congratulations you are head boy this year'

'Thank you sir.'

**Lily's POV**

I walked over to Petunia to talk to her but she was talking to someone else. I wondered why Dumbledore was here. It seems I am head girl this year. I wonder who will get head boy. Probably Remus.

'No I have my boy and his friends for Christmas. James and Sirius are a handful but with Remus and Peter it's mania. I am so sorry that we haven't spoken in years but with Voldemort. I didn't feel safe. We didn't know if you would be magical. Why didn't you ever tell lily that you went to Durmstrang instead of being mean to her.'

'Mum told me not to.' Petunia saw me coming 'Lily this is Sarah Potter. She was a friend of mums. I believe you know her son.'

'Are you James Potter's mum? And you knew my mother?'

'Yes I went to primary school with her and we kept in touch. But I am still wondering why Petunia went to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts.'

'Oh yes Professor Dumbledore just informed me.' I looked at Petunia and she smiled.

'Since you know now we have a dress fitting at five on Sunday. I always planned on having you at my wedding I had you and James put down to walk down the isle together. But after hearing your little dispute outside I don't think it appropriate.'

'No it's o.k. if you want I will be civil to him.' I said.

'Lily, Petunia do you both want to stay at my house for the summer. I need to catch up with both of you. Plus I want to know what happened between you and James. He has grown up so much. He use to come home every summer bragging about his latest prank then one year he comes home and wont shut up about this Lily Evans well I put one and one together, and I asked Dumbledore, and wa la, Miss Lillith Evans, little Lilikins. Oh how you have both grown. And into fine young ladies. Lily you must tell me what happened to make James act so mature. What happened third year? What did you do?' Sarah said.

'I didn't do anything. One day he starts asking me out in these weird and showy was and the next he asks me in private, sweet ways. I remember Michelle saying something about his father but when I asked him he said he was told a huge secret and that if you care for someone. It's that they know not if someone else does that counts. He surprised me when he said that. Can you tell me what happened between him and his father?' I asked

'Michael, god rest his soul, past away nearly four years ago. He got a muggle disease called cancer, not even healers can stop cancer. I don't know what happened but James settled down when he came out of the room. I thought it was something at school. But he never stopped being sad. Why didn't I hear about you to going out if he kept asking you?'

'I always said no. I never stopped to think I just said no.' I admitted.

'After what I heard maybe you shouldn't give him a chance, but he is still walking you down the isle. But I am sorry that you have to live with him next year. Being Heads together.'

'Oh god no! Damn.

Please review. To say whether it sux or is good.I have to _TRY_ to finish my others.


End file.
